Multipath fading may reduce a radio's ability to receive signals. Since signals reflect off objects and may arrive at a point in space in-phase and out-of-phase, and may combine with interfering signals, this may result in destructive interference. The destructive interference may result in dead spots, where signals may not be received. Wireless designers are continually searching for alternate ways to reduce problems due to multipath.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.